


Sisterly Support

by threwaway1138



Category: Taboolicious
Genre: Age Difference, Breast Sucking, F/F, Fingerfucking, Incest, Large Breasts, Orgasm, PWP, Pregnant, Pregnant Sex, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sister/Sister Incest, Smut, Squirting, Sweet Talk, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Yoga pants, huge tits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22706620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threwaway1138/pseuds/threwaway1138
Summary: Emma's older sister is over for the weekend and her pregnancy hormones are running wild.
Relationships: Emma Matlock & Gina Matlock, Emma Matlock/Gina Matlock
Kudos: 19





	Sisterly Support

Emma had been glad that Gina was able to take time off from work to come and stay for the weekend. She was currently six months along and just normal things she had been able to do a few weeks earlier, were now much more difficult as her belly began to grow. While she had gotten plenty of advice from Vanessa who had gone through the process twice, advice from others only went so far when you yourself were the one going through the pregnancy. Emma was over the moon with the prospect of having her own little baby boy. Gina had constantly reinforced just how great of a mother she would be and it always caused her raging hormones to run wild. Currently the two sisters were getting back home from the grocery store as Gina was describing her most recent project at work when Emma felt a sudden rush of arousal flow through her body. It was a common enough occurrence for her these days and she at least had ways to get through it when her husband wasn’t around. 

Gina seemed to notice the flush on her cheeks as she put things away in the cabinet. Emma was dressed in a simple button-up blouse and form-fitting yoga pants. She was always self-conscious about her body now, despite encouragement from Gina that she still looked beautiful. Emma’s current outfit showed off her more than ample chest, which had grown slightly with the pregnancy, her round and steadily forming belly and finally her large ass and wide-set hips that held snug thanks to the yoga pants. Gina was similarly dressed comfortably in a cute flowing sundress. It gave an alluring view of her cleavage and reached down to the middle of her thighs. She was the first to speak up.

“How are you feeling, Emma? Is the fatigue getting to you?”

Emma knew that Gina knew that it wasn’t fatigue that caused her cheeks to redden. It was her older sister’s incredible body which only looked even more impressive in that sundress. “No, it’s not that. I’m… getting horny…” she softly said while turning to appreciate her sister’s form.

Gina had been briefed by her sister about the sudden swings in mood that the pregnancy brought her. She was now finally with her during one of those swings. “Is there something I can do to help?” 

Taking a step forward and biting her lip, Emma decided the truth was the best option. “It's actually best for me to get release when these sudden urges come…” She could feel as wet slick pooled between her legs.

Without a word, Gina lunged forward and captured Emma’s lips with her own. She loved her younger sister and was more than happy to help her in any way that was required. The kiss was needy and gentle at the same time, her own soft, plump ones meeting Emma’s hungry ones. Emma moaned into it as Gina probed her mouth open with her tongue, needing to get a taste. Gina lapped at Emma’s tongue as she pressed their bodies together, careful not to apply too much pressure against her belly, and cupped her cheek with one hand while sliding the other one up and down her back. As she continued kissing Emma, she felt as Emma reached her arms around her back and her hands settled against her ass, gripping them with deft strength that sent shivers down her spine. 

Breaking the kiss in order to draw a breath, Emma pulled back and took in the look on her sister’s face. Gina’s lips were swollen and glistened with saliva while her eyes looked back with pure lust. Needing more contact than was already happening, Emma pulled up the back of Gina’s dress and began squeezing and lightly slapping at her ass. This drew a much wanted reaction out of her with Gina nearly collapsing fully into Emma. “Aaahhhhhh..” she moaned out delight. In an effort to wrest back control of the situation, Gina brought her hand down from Emma’s cheek, trailed it down until she found her breasts and began to grope at them. She regained her balance now that Emma has a distraction of her own to deal with and brought her other hand around so she could fully attack Emma’s chest. “They must be soooo sensitive,” Gina cooed as she continued to squeeze and rub at her sister’s incredibly large breasts. When they were growing up, Emma had hated how big and how quickly her breasts had developed but Gina taught her that they were to be relished and not revulsed. “MMmmMmMmm,” Emma moaned as her answer to Gina’s question. “I need to play with them all the time…”

“Pretty soon they will be full of milk,” Gina suggested as she continued to grope at them. Emma tossed her head back in delight as she leaned against the kitchen counter for support. “Lets let them get some fresh air,” Gina said before beginning to undo the buttons of Emma’s blouse. She methodically undid them all and allowed Emma to shrug out of the shirt, letting it hit the floor next to them. Emma’s bra was all that still stood in the way of letting her massive tits hang free. Gina was on top of it as she reached around Emma’s back to unhook the bra, “I’ll get that for you.” 

Emma’s breasts immediately relaxed now that they were free from their silken confines. They were nearly double the size of Gina’s when she wasn’t pregnant and now they certainly eclipsed them. Emma played with them every chance she could get, finding that the stimulation eased the effect of the hormones now running through her body. “Gina, please…” Emma begged for her older sister to touch her again. “So needy you are…” Gina clucked back before returning her hands to Emma’s massive breasts. Moans escaped from Emma’s lips again as Gina groped and pawed at the sensitive globes. Her fingers sunk into the soft flesh, breast fat spilling in-between the openings her fingers made. Gina loved that Emma seemed to always melt into her touch. 

Emma writhed against Gina as she massaged her naked breasts. She spread her legs wider as she ground down on Gina and her sister seemed to pick up the hint. Emma felt as one of Gina’s legs took up the space between her own and she sunk down to meet it with her crotch. Gina held her leg in place as Emma began to hump against it, the sounds of Emma’s heated moans filling the air. “Ohhhhh god… Feels so good…” she breathed as she clung to Gina for support. Emma could feel as her cunt got progressively wetter with each and every subtle motion, her clit throbbing with pleasure as it ground down along Gina’s thick thigh. “I can feel how wet you are right through your pants, dear,” Gina cooed as Emma’s gyrations picked up in intensity.

Realizing that Emma was going to need a little more servicing to get her off, Gina shifted position slightly and began snake one hand down Emma’s body. Gently caressing her protruding belly, Gina found the waistband of Emma’s yoga pants. Being careful not to apply too much pressure against her stomach, she grabbed the top of the pants and began to shimmy them down. All she needed to do was get them down far enough for easy access to Emma’s pussy. “Just like that, sweetie,” she said to give Emma some more motivation. Soon the pants were resting just above Emma’s knees and her bare pussy was in the open air. “Naughty girl!” Gina said teasingly. “No panties!”

“I-I’ve been doing it m-more often these days…” Emma whined as the cool air caused her slick-covered cunt to quake. She needed more than just some rubbing and grinding now. Gaining back some control of her body that had gone watery, she adjusted to look her sister in the eyes. “Gina… Fuck me… Please…”

With a smile and then a kiss, Gina accepted the request and slipped two fingers into Emma’s aching pussy. Emma let out a shrieking moan as Gina began to twist her fingers inside, finding her g-spot almost immediately. “Ohhhh, that must be it right there,” Gina teased while continuing to scrape at her baby sister’s insides. While their five year age gap ensured that they were always at different stages of growing up, Gina currently 31 and Emma at 26, they were practically inseparable. “You’re so wet… I’m pretty sure it’ll only be a little while longer until you cum all over...” 

Emma knew she was right. She could feel her orgasm coming to a crescendo as Gina switched up her methods and began pumping her fingers in and out. Emma raised her hips which allowed Gina to plunge even deeper into her cunt than before. She was clinging onto Gina’s shoulders at this point, almost struggling to not give way to the pleasure coursing through her core. What finally sent her over the edge was when Gina pulled her fingers out and began attacking her clit. Only after a few seconds of rubbing at her overly sensitive bud, Emma cried out as the orgasm ripped through her. “GIIIIIIIINAAAA!!!” 

A rush of squirt shot out of her pussy, completely soaking Gina’s hand and the dress she was wearing. The added pressure of the baby bump had caused her orgasms to hit her ten times harder than they did before she was pregnant. Emma slumped forward into her sister, letting Gina ease her down from the high of cumming all over. Gina supported Emma’s body with one arm around her waist as she returned the other hand between Emma’s thighs and casually slid her fingers through and around her dripping pussy lips. “Such a good girl,” Gina whispered into Emma’s ear while continuing to finger at the velvety folds. “So beautiful…” 

Emma had been glad that Gina was able to take time off from work to come and stay for the weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> some femslash with incest and pregnant sex kink <3
> 
> Characters belong to Taboo! [Twitter](https://twitter.com/taboo_comics) / [SmutBros](http://www.smutbros.sexy/)
> 
> Find me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/Threwaway1138)


End file.
